pocky time
by DevilX.reini
Summary: My second story with 'pocky' game inside and this time I'll make five chapters with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Shiro and Ichigo. U can request, but doesn't have to be one (or two) of them :D. IchiUlqui is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm here again XDDDDDDDDDD

Reini : stop saying that, you're annoying ==

Iva : whatever, like I care XP anyway, the pocky for Bleach is a bit hard.

Reini : naze?

Iva : well... I want ShiroIchi, GrimmIchi, GrimmUlqui, IchiUlqui, AiIchi, GinIchi and-

Reini : YAMETTE!

Iva : doushita?

Reini : uruse so, why not... Making it 5?

Iva : 5? Okay! That means, my very first favorite will be... The last!

Reini : *fall flat on the floor* what!

Iva : *grin* save the best for last, okay that means first is... GrimmUlqui! Again, my very first time to make this pair, so please go easy 0w0

Warning : obviously Yaoi, fluff, maybe I'll make Ulqui-kun a bit OOC here

Summary : Ulquiorra's first thought when he first time went to the human world is confuse by a carton snack name 'Pocky'. He ask to Grimmjow and something... Weird, according to Ulquiorra that is.

Here you go~

~(0.0)~

Normal POV

Emerald eyes looking at the kids around him. Those kids are carrying a carton with a different colors but the name of the cartons are the same. 'Pocky', that's what it written. There's the red, pink, and yellow. He sigh and open the garganta and return to Hueco Mundo. When he walk through the hall, he spotted a adjhucas level arrancar and the arrancar walks to him.

"Ulquiorra-san, Aizen-sama wants your present"

Ulquiorra nod and the arrancar leave him so he can go to Aizen's throne room. He knocks the door twice until he hears a voice calls 'Dare ka?' He answer 'Ulquiorra desu'. When he heard 'Haire', he opens the door and he gets in

"Is there something I need to do, Aizen-sama?"

"No, I just want to ask, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Aizen-sama"

"Well, then... Why do I felt your reiatsu was a bit wobble when you were at human world? Is there's something that makes you confuse?"

Ulquiorra look down and nod slightly, but Aizen can see it. He smiles a little, to him, all of his arrancar are his children so he wants to help his children with anything he can.

"What makes you confuse?"

"Well... I've been wondering what is a snack on a carton"

"You mean this?"

Aizen says while showing a carton of Strawberry (gomen Ichigo DX) Pocky and make Ulquiorra sonido-ed to him

"So- Soreda!"

"Pocky ka? Kore ga oishii na"

"Hitotsu ii ndesuka, Aizen-sama?"

"Dozo"

Aizen say and open the carton. After open the plastic, he give one stick to Ulquiorra and fed him like a father fed his son. After Ulquiorra munch the Strawberry part, he take the stick and put it into his mouth

"You like Strawberry, Ulquiorra?"

"No, but I like the taste. But, I don't really like it now when I remember that it's my enemy"

Aizen sweatdrop when he heard that and he gives the chocolate flavor one.

"I think you better eat this one then tell me how's it taste"

Ulquiorra nod and take the carton. He bows and leave the room. Aizen sigh and someone speaks up

"Ara? Aizen-taicho doushite?"

"Nandemonai, Gin"

Gin look (can he?) To the door and ask again

"I just felt Ulqui-kun's reiatsu. Was he here?"

"Yeah, and he's confuse about something"

"Really? It's the first time Ulqui-kun confuse about something"

"Yes, and it's pretty funny"

Aizen chuckle, Gin just sigh.

~with Ulquiorra~

Right now, he's walking to his room with looking at the carton in his hand and accidentally hit someone.

"Sorry..."

"No pro- what are you doing with that?"

Ulquiorra look at the man and see Grimmjow scratching his head.

"Nothing matter to you, sexta"

"But you hit me, so it is mine"

Ulquiorra let out a small sigh before moving away from him to his room, accidentally dropping the Pocky. Grimmjow look at the Pocky and examine it.

"What was he doing with this?"

He open the carton and the plastic. He took one of the stick and eat it.

'Chocolate? I didn't know he like it. Well... He never tell anyone what he like anyway...'

He thought to himself and eat another one while going to the Quarto's room. When he get to the door and knock it, he just realize that there's only three sticks left. He sigh at the same time as the doors open

"What do you want, Sexta? I'm kinda bu-"

He cut his own word when see the pocky carton in Pantera's hand. He grab the carton and yell at him

"Are you eating this all!"

"No I'm-"

"This is mine! Aizen-sama gave it to me!"

"I know-"

"You ate it! I hate you, trash!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK DARN IT!"

Ulquiorra show him his shock face (which so unusual) and Grimmjow just panting. The bat step aside to let Grimmjow in and close the door once he's in

"Now, explain"

"First, I want to say I'm sorry I ate it. At first I want to bring it to you but because I'm kinda curious about it so I try one, the two then... I don't know how much but when I arrive here, it's only three left"

"Then?"

"I was thinking to eat it with you"

Ulquiorra tilt his head and take one stick while Grimmjow take the other one. The sound that being heard is only their munching sound. When they finish their sticks, Grimmjow look at the last one

"Here, the last one"

Ulquiorra look at the carton and he shook his head.

"Come on, I know this is from your Aizen-sama and you want it, so here"

Ulquiorra frown his brows when hear Grimmjow said 'Aizen-sama' with a hate in his voice. He took the last stick and munching it. What makes him surprise is Grimmjow suddenly eat the other end of the stick. When he want to move his head, Grimmjow hold his head so he can't move it. They keep like that until the stick is only a few centimetres away. Grimmjow pull and Ulquiorra eat the rest of the stick. When he want to throw it to his throat, his face suddenly being pull by force and he feel Grimmjow's lips on his. His eyes widen and he gasp when he feel Grimmjow's like his lips and his hand trailed to his back, sending him a shiver. When he feel Grimmjow's tongue dancing inside his mouth, he can't help but to put his hand around his neck and kiss him back with his tongue playing with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow smirks in the kiss and pull away when he and Ulquiorra almost lost their breath. When he still panting, Grimmjow says

"The last one... Was the best..."

He kiss Ulquiorra's forehead once and leave the Quarto panting with flushed face.

~(0w0)~

Iva : ...

Reini : what?

Iva : I think it's weird...

Reini : you want lemon?

Iva : I want!

Reini : here *give Iva a lemon*

Iva : not this! *throw the lemon to Reini's face* anyway, here's the Omake~

~.~

Omake

Ulquiorra walks to Aizen's throne room after what happen and Aizen welcome him warmly

"So, how's it taste?"

"Sweet... But also sour..."

Aizen knit his eye brows when he hears 'sour' from the bats mouth.

"Sour?"

"But also... Wet"

"Wet?"

"But I like it..."

"Well, do you want more?"

"Yes, thank you Aizen-sama"

He bow and Aizen give him 5 more cartons. When he get out from the room, Aizen slump on his throne (he can do that? o.O)

'Something MUST'VE been wrong with him... Sour and wet in pocky? Well, if you lick it... But sour?'

Aizen sigh and just look at the hidden monitor and sees Ulquiorra go to Sexta's room with those pockys and he get in after the door is open

'I knew there's something happen when he ate that pocky... With Grimmjow? Maybe I can make some errands with them together as partners'

Aizen smirks on his own thought and start planning the errands.

~(0v0)~

Well, that's it, for the first one that is... I'll make the other 4 pairings after this (I'm in detention so I make one ==v)

Hope you like it~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

The second one is here XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. This pairing is... GrimmShiro :D

Hope you like it~

Summary : Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ichigo and Shiro are going to make some homework. What will happen to the kitty and albino when Ichigo and Nnoitra leave the house?

Warnings : AU, typos, grammars, OOC (for Nnoi)

~(omo)~

Shiro's POV

SPLASH

"Oh yeah!"

"Nice one Shiro-nii!"

"Thanks to your good pass, Ichi!"

Ichigo and I just high five and we look at the pair that challenge us. Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Our friends, but they want to practice with us and we accept it.

"Okay, I admit you two are great in this game"

"Of course we are! We're twins!"

"Uh-hu... But you're not alike"

"Hey, watch your tongue kitty! Shiro-nii's gen is from our aunt!"

"I know and don't call me kitty, berry!"

"I'm not a berry!"

"Okay, chill down. Why don't we do some homework?"

"Homework..."

We silent for a while, let the wind gush towards us and we shout

"EH! WHAT HOMEWORK!"

"You don't remember? Chemicals, Biology, Maths, English... That's all"

"What?!"

"Nnoitra, how can you remember?"

"Hey! This is our last year in high school! I don't want to graduate with some homework undone!"

"This is unlike you... Are you being possessed?"

"You idiots, I'm not!"

"But... I think we should do it guys"

"Yeah, remember Mayuri-sensei and Byakuya-sensei... I think we should make it..."

We sigh and gather our bags and go to my house.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii"

"Ojamashimasu"

"Ara... Irasshai Grimmjow-nii, Nnoitra-nii"

"Hey Yuzu, where's Karin?"

"She's out for soccer"

"Then I'll-"

"Remember homework?"

"Okay, okay. Let's do it"

We take them to the living room and we sit down on the floor.

"What first?"

"I suggest Biology and English the last"

"Yeah, counting first, Maths and Chemicals can make my head spinning"

"Absolutely"

We open our Maths first and we work on it.

'Make a table? This is grade two... Wait, distribution table?! And group one! Man, this- also a diagram?!'

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Shiro-nii! Words!"

"Oops... Sorry..."

"Seems like you got a problem, whiteberry"

"What was that suppose to mean!"

"I'll grab some snacks"

"Oh, oh, I want my chocolate Pocky Ichi"

"You like Pocky?"

"Just because it has the chocolate flavor"

"Hee..."

Ichigo just nod before go to the kitchen and take some snack (with my Pocky in it) and when he arrive, he throw me my Pocky and I eat it right away

"You just like a hamster"

"Hamster didn't eat Pocky nor chocolate..."

"I know, but the way you eat it, just like a hamster ate"

'I need to hold me temper to this cat or Ichigo will mad at me, and no berry!'

"Well, I take that as a compliment because for some reason I also like hamster"

"That means... You want to marry a hams- HEY!"

"THAT'S DESERVE YOU RIGHT, KITTY! ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT SHIRO-NII'S GOING TO MARRY A HAMSTER!"

"Wow... Berry got a voice"

"WHAT DO YOU-"

"Just eat this Ichi, don't think about this kitty"

"What's that albino!"

"What?"

"Guys STOP!"

We look at Nnoitra that now rubbing him temple.

"I going to take some fresh air"

"Ah, I'm coming Nnoitra"

With that, Ichigo and Nnoitra leave me with this kitty. I sigh and try to make the table.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"I take that Pocky"

"Sure, but don't finish it all"

"Exactly, only one"

"Good"

I keep writing until he poke my lips with the pocky. I munch it and my chin is being held by a hand and pulled up. I see Grimmjow leaning in and bite the other end. I want to look the other side but he grip my head and munch it. I (with no other choice) eat it too (because I like it, especially the chocolate part) and when I realize that our face is close, TOO close, I try to release the Pocky from my mouth but he bite it and end up with his lips on mine. I gasp and I feel his tongue burst in to my mouth, examine my mouth. When it touch my tongue, I let out a small moan and he invite me to dance. We fight for dominant but I lose when he suck my tongue, making saliva dropping from the corner of my lips and my moan is uncontrollable. When he pull, a string of saliva connecting our lips and he broke it, making it fall to my chin. Aggressively, he lick my chin and down to my neck.

"G-Grimm..."

"What?"

"No... At least... Not now..."

He looks at me and peck my lips. When we heard a footsteps, he pull himself off of me and pretend to study. Ichigo and Nnoitra come in and Ichigo asks us

"What just happen with the two of you?"

"Nothings happen between us berry"

"Uh-hu... Then why's Shiro blushing"

"I'm not!"

"Nii-san, sorry, but you're an albino, if your face is flushed, it's visible"

"I'm not!"

I slap the table and head to my room. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I scream on the pillow and curse him

'Darn that kitty... THAT WAS MY FIRST!'

~(0w0)~

Iva : should I upgrade the rate?

Reini : don't

Iva : why?

Reini : just don't

Iva : weird... Well, omakes time~

~(0c0)~

Omake 1

Ichigo look at Grimmjow with anger on his face while Grimmjow only look at Ichigo with bored face

"Grimm..."

"What is it, berry?"

"Don't call me that! What did you just do to nii-san when I'm away!"

"Nothing"

"Haha... Very funny Grimm, you can use that to the other but not us"

"Oh shut Nnoitra"

"Grimmjow!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me and that albino. Well, I'm head back home now"

With that, Grimmjow walks out of the house and go to his own. On the way, he open his phone and write some text and send it.

'I'm sure that he'll go crazy...'

With a smirk, he looks at the phone that revealing Shiro and him in a pool last summer, smiling.

Omake 2

'You got mail'

Shiro looks at the phone that sit near his tights and open it. When he see the sender, another blush make its way to his face, and when he read it... he pass out.

~(0w0)~

Ahaha... Sorry if the second one is short. If you want to know what Grimmjow send, it's down bellow~

'Hey babe, I really like the Pocky that I got, especially from your mouth. I have to say that your mouth is so delicious, much more delicious than any food I ever ate. And your neck is soft and I can't wait to make some marks that you're mine. Do you want to do it? Email me when you're ready babe, I'm ready anytime'

Ah... Sorry if the email have some M theme, but I'll pass out if I read it... I guess O_O

Well, please review~

P.S. You can request another pairing, but maybe after the five I'll make, so feel free to request~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Actually, I'm planning this one to be IchiUlqui, but because Ryuuta-san request this, so I make it XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Reini : what?

Iva : ShiroIchi :3

Reini : O

Iva : hidoi ==, well, hope you like it especially Ryuuta-san~ ^w^

Warning : yaoicest, AU, typo, grammars, OOC, this takes place Ichigo already high school and Shiro is collage student

Summary : Ichigo hate Strawberry because of his name. And Shiro just want to taste how sweet when he taste two Ichigos at the same time (if you know what I mean *wink* but not until that scene ==v)

~(0x0)~

Ichigo's POV

"Berry-kun~"

"Berry-san~"

"Berry!"

"URUSE BAKA!"

I shout to the people calling me that and continue walking to my classroom.

"Ohayo, berry~"

"I'm gonna kill you if you say that again Renji"

"But it suits you"

"And I thought I already told you DON'T CALL ME BERRY OR STRAWBERRY!"

"But your name is 'strawberry'"

"But I HATE IT!"

"The name or the strawberry?"

"BOTH!"

Then I slam the door to the side and go to my sit. Throwing my bag (don't care if it'll make a mess) and slump on my desk. It's been like this since I was elementary, and usually at this time, Shiro-nii will comfort me, but because he's collage now, I can't feel his soft touch again. I now I'm feeling like a kid, but in front of his eyes, I'll be a kid. Forever...

"Kurosaki, you were called by the principle"

"The hell..."

I look at Uryu and he only shrug his shoulder means he don't know.

'Am I in trouble? There's no way only because I'm shouting at the hallway'

I stand and go to the principle room. I knock the door until I hear 'come in' from inside and I open the door. Poking my head on the gap and look at the principle.

"You called me principle?"

"Yes, it's about your score"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I bring good news for you"

I tilt my head and the principle continues.

"I'm going to put you in the accelerate class"

I widen my eyes and he continues again

"Your score in the first half year was amazing, and that's why I'm telling you to the accelerate class. From your class are you, Ishida Uryu, Szayel Appollo Granz, Arisawa Tatsuki, Nelliel Tu Odelswhank, Ulquiorra Shiffer and Kuchiki Rukia. So you have some friends with you."

I just nod my head and I when I want to get out of the room, the principle told me one more thing

"Tell those people that they can have a holiday until the end of the week, also for you, to prepare the new subjects"

I nod and return to my class. After telling it to the kids, I take my bag and leave the school. On the way home, I only think about Shiro-nii, I mean he was also one of the students that go to accelerate class.

'I hope I can see him today and tell him the news... I hope he proud of me...'

I sigh when I stop and look up to the sky.

'But I think that'll be impossible, with him on the other side of the country...'

Yeah, Shiro-nii is a collage student of Oxford University, thanks to his amazing brains and get the scholarship too. I'm really happy and proud of him, and he always become my goal. When I open the gate to my house, I see a black-white MX-5 parked in our garage and I just tilt my head.

"Who-"

"Ah, ma baby brother already home!"

I look at the door and see Shiro-nii's smirking. Without hesitation, I run to him and hug him. Feeling his arms around me after such a long time. He only chuckle while patting my head.

"When did you came?"

"A few hours ago, just make in time seeing ya leave tha house"

I only hug him again and he ruffle my hair.

"Ya come home fast... What's tha occasion?"

"I get into the accelerate class"

"Really! That's awesome, Ichi!"

He hug me again and someone ruffle both of our heads

"Okay boys, get in first and Ichigo, change your cloth first"

I nod at okaa-san's words and let Shiro-nii go then run to my room, almost falling on the staircase. After changing into shirts, I run down again and jump to the sofa near Shiro-nii. He circling his hand around my shoulder and I lean to his shoulder.

"So, is it true that you're get into the accelerate class Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprise also"

"Ya dan't need to! You're ma baby brother, 'course ya got tha same brain as I am!"

"But still-"

"Oh don't be embarrass Ichigo"

"I'm not, kaa-san... Just still don't believe it..."

"Believe it Ichigo, well, I'll pick up the twins home okay"

We nod and okaa-san go to pick them up. Shiro-nii lean to by head and ruffle it.

"I'm so proud of ya..."

I only snuggle to him and he stop the ruffle and take out something from his jacket. I look at his hand and pout when I see Strawberry pocky.

"What's tha matta?"

"Why Strawberry?"

"'Cause it's reminds me of ya"

"Because of my name?"

"Pretty much yeah"

I pout again and he eat it. I just crossing my hand and I feel a poke on my cheek and I can smell strawberry. I look away from him and he keep pocking me with the Strawberry side of the pocky.

"No!"

"C'mon Ichi... Ya'll like it"

"Never!"

"Come on, it's sweet"

"Never!"

He sighs and eat it. I feel another pock (and now with a finger) and I look at him, trying to protest but it shut because he put his lips on mine. I widen my eyes and I'm trying to pull away but he keep my head there. He lick my lips and I gasp feeling his tongue, making he insert it. At the same time, I feel a pocky stick in my mouth. It's sweet, to sweet but I feel his saliva covering it. We pull and we pants.

"Shiro-nii... That was..."

"Shh... It's okay if ya want ta hate me... But I've been hiding it..."

"What..?"

"I like ya, Ichi... More than a brother..."

I widen my eyes at the confession and I just hug him.

"I love you too Shiro-nii..."

"But ya don't have the same feeling as I do..."

"I can try"

He looks surprise when I say that and I take another pocky

"And maybe I can try to like Strawberry too..."

"And I have to say you're much more sweet than any strawberry that I ever taste"

~(0v0)~

Iva : ...

Reini : what? This is the first time you didn't say like 'done~' or 'finish' with that big grin of yours and you were fine before

Iva : nothing's wrong... Just...

Reini : what?

Iva : I really think I should upgrade the rate...

Reini : well, I won't stop you, but I think you should ask the others, by mean the others are the readers that is

Iva : yeah... Anyway, omake time

Reini : ... Weird...

~(0_0)~

Omake

"Tadaima"

Masaki, Karin and Yuzu says together and Masaki knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ichigo, Shiro, where are you two?"

"Eh! Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii are home?!"

"Yeah, they're just got here"

"Where are they! I want to take revenge to Shiro-nii because before he leave he beat me in soccer!"

"Well, we need to-"

Masaki cut her words when seeing her sons sleeping on the couch with the younger on the oldest chest with Strawberry pocky on the table. Masaki just smile and go to her room to take a blanket and cover them.

"Girls, why don't we make some lunch for us? We'll wake them when it's ready"

The girls nod and change the cloth. Masaki give her last smile before disappearing to the kitchen and prepare to make a lunch.

~(0=0)~

Iva : done...

Reini : really, I don't know you anymore! I'm heading back to MZ

Iva : say my hello to kaa-san, too-san, Asuka-nee and Jin-nii

Reini : wha- AH! WHATEVER! *disappear*

Iva : *tilt head* hmm? Weird... Well, reviews and request are open. If you want me to upgrade the rate I will. Thank you *go to god knows where*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait because I just got a mid test and birthday party (happy birthday to me~) so I just can write again ==

Reini : just shut

DevilX : tch, you didn't change, fine whatever, here you go, IchiUlqui

Warnings : AU, OOC, OCs, typos, grammar (maybe all of you knows my grammar problem so in other chapter or story I won't enter it ==a) and more

~(0-0)~

Normal's POV

"Kurosaki Ichigo the legendary of failed in test got a perfect score! In mathematics at that!"

"Rukia, Renji, Reini shut it! You three always angry at me when I got a bad score now you angry again because I got a perfect score! What's wrong with you three?"

"Did you being possessed?"

"By what?"

"I don't know, ghost maybe"

"There's no such thing as ghost, baka Reini. Anyway, I want to go now"

"Where to?"

"The reason how I got perfect score"

Ichigo said while grinning to his friends and leave the almost empty classroom, ignoring the questions from his friends. He keeps walking along the school hallway until he reach the room with label on the door. 'Library', that's what its written. (X : the hell Ichigo go to the library?! Reini : shut!). He slide the door and immediately spot a pale raven haired boy that reading a book near the window. Smiling, Ichigo walks to him and sit himself on the chair next to him.

"What are you doing Ulqui?"

"Nothing much, how's your score?"

"Perfect, everything is just like you teach me"

"Good then"

Ichigo just smile and ruffle his boyfriends head. He knows exactly Ulquiorra want to hug him and all but because he's the student council president, he need to become the students example so he can't. Ichigo looks at the books that his boyfriend read and teasingly, breathing on his neck.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"Come on Ulqui, we already dating for four months already, you can just call me by my name"

"I can't. I'm the-"

Ichigo cuts Ulquiorra's sentence by kiss him on the lips. The kiss only for a seconds and he pull away, leaving Ulquiorra blush madly.

"Wh-what was-"

"A kiss, we did it a few times now right?"

"But you promise not to do it at school!"

"Ssh!"

They look at the librarian that glaring the two of them.

"Be quite!"

"Gomen sensei"

The two lovers look each other again and Ulquiorra sigh.

"What do you want from me now?"

"Is that how you ask your boyfriend, Ulqui? I just want to be with you, is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong to ask you that and yes, it's wrong to be with me right now"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm busy thinking about the upcoming festival and with you bothering me is not helping"

Ichigo just blinks his eyes and look at the book that Ulquiorra's read once more.

'This is the festival from last year...'

"What are you searching there?"

"A new theme, I don't want to have the same theme as last years"

Ichigo just nod and he realize something. He open his bag and let out chocolate pocky and give it to his boyfriend (PS. Read chap 1, then you know why I choose that flavor :D)

"What?"

"Some snacks"

"For what?"

"For you"

"I'm not hungry"

"I told you for snacks"

"Even if it's for snacks, we can't eat it"

"Why?"

"This is a library, Ichigo. We can't eat in here"

"..."

"..."

"Ulqui..."

"What?"

"You just said my name"

Ulquiorra looks at Ichigo and blush slowly visible on his cheek.

"I-It was an... Accident..."

"Accident or not, you called my name"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"Ssh!"

"Gomen sensei"

The librarian huff and leave the room, locking it from outside and leave it.

"Hey! We're locked!"

"No, I got a spare key so we still can get out"

"That's my Ulqui! Always prepared"

"It's nothing"

"Well, eat this, I'll find another book for the reference"

With that Ichigo leave Ulquiorra's side to look for the books. When he sit again, he already see the carton is open and Ulquiorra munching some (or two) sticks. He chuckle and take another two. Time pass by, the lovers now still reading the books and only one pocky left. Ichigo let Ulquiorra take it and he eat it.

"It's almost dark, I'll walk you home"

"I'm not a girl, Kurosaki. I can walk on my own"

"But in our relationship, you're the girl and please call me by my name again"

"No"

Ichigo pout but then change into normal when he sees chocolate paste near his lips.

"Ulquiorra"

"What?"

"Come here"

Ulquiorra leans to him and immediately lick the pocky paste from the spot and quickly seal his lips with his. Tasting the chocolate leftover inside his lovers warm cavern, also asking for his lovers tongue to dance. When he pull, he can see Ulquiorra blush again and just chuckle.

"Come on, let's go home and from today, NOW call me by my name"

"Uh..."

"I know you can, say it"

"I... Ichi..."

"Yes?"

"Ichigo..."

"That's my Ulquiorra"

Pulling him into a hug and playing with his hair, Ichigo whisper to him

"I love you"

"I love... You too..."

~(0x0)~

DevilX : is this just me or this chapter is cheesy...

Reini : the second

DevilX : something's wrong with my brain...

Reini : all the time

DevilX : omake time?

Reini : guess so, here you go

~(0c0)~

Omake

The librarian go back to the library because being scold by her little sister -Reini- because forgetting her book

"How can I forget, good thing she reminds me"

When he want to open the door, he can see a shadow of two people hugging each other and only smile.

'I think I make the best decision to lock them here, but I need to take Reini's book so... Sorry for ruining your moods, boys'

~(0b0)~

DevilX : done... I guess...

Reini : why?

DevilX : the omake seems weird

Reini : well, you're weird enough. What about your other story

DevilX : I need some reference, especially 'Mine' ==

Reini : good luck with that, don't forget the sequels

DevilX : I know, I know... Well, reviews or critics are appreciated and request is open~


End file.
